What He's Seen
by eloquentelegance
Summary: Nobody asks the idiot cow what he's seen when he travels into the future. Drabble.


Lambo fought so hard when Tsuna asked for the Ten Year Bazooka because he didn't want Tsuna to see. He didn't want Tsuna to know. That ten years from now... Ten years from now...

* * *

><p>Nobody asks the idiot cow what he's seen. With all the running and flailing and general misbehaving he's done, no one really bothers to take him seriously. As such no one realizes that he has seen their future, all of their futures, many of their futures. Because there was never just one.<p>

The Ten Year Bazooka transports the past into the future and the future into the past. It's due to this switch that Lambo Bovino, one of the youngest hitman, knew what was to come. He's used the weapon several times before and he's seen all the different futures that could've happened. But there's been one future that had not changed, no matter how many times he travelled.

He remembers one memorable switch when he found himself in a worse situation than what he shot himself out of. There were explosions and smoke and screaming and blood. He could smell the metallic scent, see it dye the cement red. And he saw Dame-Tsuna. Except he wasn't so useless anymore. He was the man his older self called Boss.

Boss saw the tell-tale purple poof of the bazooka and immediately rushed to his side. He smiled and it was supposed to reassure Lambo. But he looked like he was in pain, so much pain. And Lambo was only five, thrust in the middle of a messy battle, and he was scared. _He was scared_.

So he cried.

There was another explosion and Boss grabbed hold of him. They were flying, Lambo realized later, and it could've been fun if it weren't for the shouting. And he thought he recognized Gokudera, the Gokudera he saw as his older brother. And he thought he saw Gokudera fall, a stray bullet catching him in the shoulder. The red stuff was pouring from his shoulder. And-and why wouldn't he get up? Get up, Gokudera! You idiot!

But smoke filled his vision and he knew not what happened next.

Boss landed and the next thing Lambo knew, he was being shoved into a closet. It was small. But Boss smiled again, that pain-filled smile and Lambo wanted him to stop smiling. Because it looked fake, and Dame-Tsuna shouldn't be trying to look strong because he was Dame-Tsuna. So there was no need for such smiles, and it was okay, because Lambo knew that no matter how grown up Tsuna was, he was still always going to be his Dame-Tsuna. So he didn't have to look so strong. He could cry and whine. And it would okay. Just please don't smile like that.

But Dame-Tsuna, and he wasn't Boss anymore, because Bosses support their family and they protect their family and they didn't look like they were going away, far away... Dame-Tsuna closed the closet door. And then there was only darkness.

Safe in his little hiding place, Lambo heard the sounds of battle still raging on outside. Then a cacophony of gunshots. Screaming. Finally, silence. Absolute silence.

And Lambo thought, hasn't it already been five minutes?

POOF

Back in his present, Lambo wore his idiot smile again. Because everything was normal again, right? Whatever happened in the future was none of his concern. Because right now, the sun was shining, stupid Reborn wasn't there to bully him, and he could smell Mama's cooking. But more importantly, there weren't any big scary battles or Boss being all Dame again. Just good ol' regular Dame-Tsuna walking up to him with a funny look on his face.

"Hey, Lambo. What's up with your adult self?" He asks. "He was acting especially weird today."

It might've been the first and only time someone asked him about the future. But Lambo only laughed and threw a grenade at stupid Dame-Tsuna. Because to be honest, he didn't know himself and he didn't want to know.

Everything should've ended there, with Tsuna freaking out over the live explosive in his hands. But it didn't.

Because later, when Lambo had forgotten, willingly forgotten, the catastrophe that was his last switch, he used the Ten-Year Bazooka once more.

It was a lot calmer scene than the one he previously arrived in. Except it was also sadder, and he could hear crying, and everyone was wearing black. He was standing next to Gokudera, big brother Gokudera. And he had the weirdest expression on his face, weird because it looked like he had no expression at all. He looked like a statue, looking blankly on. He didn't even notice his future self had been replaced by his five-year-old counterpart. He just looked dead and empty.

And then Lambo noticed the coffin. And then he noticed the body in the coffin.

And it wasn't Boss, 'cause Bosses don't leave their families behind like that. It was just Dame-Tsuna. He was on top a bunch of smelly white flowers, and he looked comfortable, he even looked like he was smiling. He looked like he was asleep and one good explosion would wake him up. And then he would yell at Lambo for being an idiot. And-And Lambo wanted Dame-Tsuna yell at him. But he couldn't find it in himself to try, to try and wake Dame-Tsuna up. Because... Because he knew...

Dame-Tsuna wasn't sleeping, and he was never going to wake up again.

In the present, 14-year-old Tsuna, alive Tsuna, says that his future self started crying when he saw him and promptly ran away. 5-year-old Lambo only picked his nose and said he was going to get some more candy. I-Pin found him later in the bathroom, crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This has actually been an idea that's been floating around in my head. IDK. It's totally crap. Ahahaha. But I thought I'd share. 'Cause why the hell not.

Sorry if it doesn't make sense. I wrote this on a whim and it's almost literally a stream of consciousness, or otherwise, writing practice. Also known as, it's a Wednesday afternoon and I'm bored. Ahahahaha


End file.
